1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic logon support method and an automatic logon support system for helping a user to easily access a website on the Internet through a mobile communication device.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In recent years, smartphones, cellular phones, PHS (Personal Handyphone System) and the like mobile terminals have continued to spread into a broad range of applications. Particularly, besides basic verbal communication functionality, the data communication capabilities of these terminals have been enhanced to provide users with a variety of information services through the Internet. On the other hand, it is often desired to limit users to which information services are provided. Users can be identified, for example, by the use of an ID/password pair given to each user or an identification number assigned to each mobile terminal (refer to Japanese Patent Published Application No. 2005-332282).
However, the use of ID/password pairs requires users to perform troublesome operations for registration and verification and makes these services bothersome. While the use of the identification numbers assigned to mobile terminals is very simple, there are doubts about security, and it is difficult to effectively use it for smartphones having spread rapidly in recent years.
Taking into consideration the above circumstances, it is an object of the present invention to provide an automatic logon support method and an automatic logon support system which enable a user having an access right to easily access a website on the Internet through a mobile communication device without asking the user to manually input a credential.